


Howl for me.

by Delirisnuckel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is just a mess., WolfVerse, i'm sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirisnuckel/pseuds/Delirisnuckel
Summary: Jonathan only had three goals for his senior year: Stay out of trouble, keep his grades up, and graduate.Things were actually going well for him up until he stumbled upon a long-kept secret about the popular kids in school that will forever change his life.





	

werewolf  
[wair-woo lf, weer-, wur-]  
noun, plural werewolves  [wair-woo lvz, weer-, wur-]  
1.  
(in folklore and superstition) a human being who has changed into a wolf, or is capable of assuming the form of a wolf, while retaining human intelligence.

 

It wasn't such an easy feat keeping a big secret like this from Jonathan, but Luke somehow managed to keep it hidden from day one of their friendship. 

Luke and the rest of his friends all shared the same secret: They were all werewolves, the very same creature that you'd probably read about in one of those crappy romance novels targeted at single women in their thirties, except here, they are real and they are dangerous.

Jonathan was going to find out about the secret eventually — it was inevitable. But Luke had always thought that it was going to be him breaking the news to his best friend, not the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this here from my Wattpad account. :^)
> 
> This is my first time ever actually writing something like this in English. Lel, please be patient with me and my horrible grammar. I hope to get better with the language ♥
> 
> D̶o̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶r̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶r̶t̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶l̶o̶g̶u̶e̶?̶ ̶


End file.
